deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Covenant Military
The Covenant Empire, also referred to as the Covenant was a religious hegemony made up of many alien species that controlled a large portion of the Orion Arm in the Milky Way galaxy. They waged a genocidal campaign against Humanity until they were defeated due to many factors, the most crucial of which was an internal conflict. While the Covenant's leadership was either lost during the Flood infection of High Charity or during the Battle of Installation 00, the Covenant continues to exist even after the conclusion of the war. In exactly what capacity it continues to operate in remains unknown. The species that make up the confederation known as the Covenant come from different parts of the galaxy and take all kinds of physical forms. Organized into a caste system by their religious leaders the San'Shyuum, the different species of the Covenant have many divisions but there is one powerful force that unites them — their blind faith in the Great Journey. The Covenant society is a single hegemonistic culture, It is a culture with a distinct caste based societal system which has a strong theocratic underpinning. There are three basic Covenant castes: The Religious caste; the Military or Warrior caste; and the Worker caste. Like other civilizations, the Covenant maintains a permanent armed forces branch, used to enforce order, conduct atmospheric and space combat operations, and generally project the Covenant's power onto others. Formerly led by the Elites prior to the Covenant Civil War, the Loyalist branches are now led by the Brutes. The military comprises of the Covenant Navy, the Covenant Army and the Special Warfare Group containing the Special Operations Division (SpecOps). Combined with the unique abilities of the client races, help to push the ever-growing war machine of the Covenant. Humans are the only species known that have started war against the Covenant and survived, unlike the Grunts (Unggoy) who almost immedietly surrendered and joined the Covenant. The human's very existance is heresy to all Covenant branches, such as Insurrectionists modifying Plasma Rifles for utility and accuracy, seen in the riots of Charybdis IX. Source: Halo Nation Battle vs. Furon (by KevlarNinja) Furon: 12345 Covenant: 12345 Bay City: 2011. Hashbury street. Crypto is leading a group of up-and-comeing Furon warriors on a training mission. They have all taken over the bodies of some humans. Crypto says "Now, back in the sixties, this place was crawling with﻿ KGB and loose hippe chicks. Those were the days....." Out of nowhere, the Furons hear people screaming and see people running in terror. Crypto is annoyed by this. "What the hell is going on? Only I''' send monkeys running for there lives around here!!! '''Attack!!" All the Furons come out of there body-snatched humans, killing them. The Furons pull out there weapons. From around the corner, they see what was scareing the humans; a squad of Covenant, made up of a Brute, a Skirmisher, two Grunts, and there leader, an Elite. Crypto shouts to the Elite "No wonder those monkeys were running! Just looking at you now makes me want to stare into the sun!" and laughs. The Elite shouts "Die, you pagans!" and sends the Skirmisher at the Furons. The Skirmisher, armed with a Type-31 rifle, shoots and kills a Furon. Furon: 1234 One Furon fires his Black Hole Gun and opens (what else?) a black hole. It sucks up the Skirmisher, some hideing humans, four cars and a dumpster before it implodes. Covenant: 1234 Both sides spread out as they try to destory each other. One Furon sneaks up behind the Brute and fires his Disintegrator Ray at him, but his body armor stops it. The Brute turns around and growls at the tiny Furon. Soon, the Furon is running down an alley, screaming for his life. The Brute, meanwhile, he is shouting "Die, tiny demon!!" and fireing his Type-25 Carbine at him. Suddenly, the Brute corners the Furon at a building, his energy shields almost spent up. The Furon uses his jetpack to go up to the top of the building. The Brute tries to fallow by climbing the fire escape, but it fails under his weight. The Brute growls in fury and starts to climb up the building by kicking and punching into the brickwork. When he reaches the top, he runs over to the Furon and splatters the Furon with his Gravity Hammer. Furon: 123 The force of the hammer sends the Brute smashing through all the floors to the first. He smashes through the wall into the street. He hears sirens. The Brute turns around and sees a police car with two terrorfied police officers in it. The Brute picks up the car and spys a Furon. He throws the car, with the policemen inside screaming for there lives, but the Furon uses his mentel powers to fling the car head-on into a second police car. The Furon fires his weapon and runs out of the Brute's sight. The Brute feels something tap him on the foot. He picks it up, wondering what kind of demon trickery it could be. He then feels the ground start to shake. Suddenly, the Burrow Beast springs up from under the Brute! It swallows the lure and shakes it's head back and forth, with the Brute yelling all the while. The Beast soon goes back into the Earth to devour it's prey. Covenant: 123 The Furon walks back into the street. A Grunt just saw the whole thing. The Furon starts to see the Grunt pull out a Plasma Grenade. In response, the Furon pulls out his Ion Detonator and fires a round. But, it does not work, for the Grunt is already running towards the Furon with to lit grenades in hand! The grenades go off, sending parts of Furon and Grunt everywere. Covenant: 12 Furon: 12 A Furon walks over, looking for more Coveant, but is killed by the Ion Detonator round. Furon: 1 Crypto fallows a second Grunt inside another building. He loses the Grunt, untill he hear's a women screaming and a high-pitched shouting "Demon!" between Carbine shots. Crypto runs towards the sound and sees what happened; the Grunt killed a beautiful young woman has she was steping into the shower. Crypto shouts "You son of a b****! I could have hit that!" and fries the Grunt with his Zap-O-Matic. Covenant: 1 Crypto walks outside and the Elite walks over to him. He offers Crypto a choice, "convert...or die!" as he pulls out his Energy sword. Crypto responds "Let me think about that.......how do you say 'hell no' in ugly?" The Elite says "Pretty big talk for such a tiny pagen!" "Well, let me tell you about us Furons..." Crypto says just before the Elite impales him with his sword, "We....can....clone...ourselfs...." Crypto looks at his hand. "But....unfortunately,.....we don't have...middle fingers." Crypto's body slumps on the sword. Furon: The Elite pulls his sword back in. Crypto's dead body falls to the ground. The Elite holds his fist in the air and shouts "For the Covenant!". ''Winner: The Covenant '' Expert's Opinion None given. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Strogg (by BattleGames1) No battle will be written Expert's Opinion The experts have noted that while the Strogg were tough, more varied and had access to powerful weaponry (the Dark Matter Gun), the Covenant Empire in the end had superior and balanced weaponry plus expertly trained units of their own. When it came down to Makron vs Prophet of Regret, it was noted that while Makron was more intimidating with the claws and dark matter gun, the Prophet had a lot more mobility and can access a powerful weapon from the ship that would easily decimate the Strogg boss. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Separatist Droid Army (Legends) (by Thundrtri) 5 days out from Reach's atmoshpere The first of two Lucrehulk battleship's command bridge The vicious cyborg Grievous paced back and forth looking along the broad windows into the galaxy. The ship and its fleet was just a few thousand miles from the droid army's goal: Reach. A planet covered in vast mountains, green hills, rivers, deserts and forests. Its terrain varied greatly and its resources varied even greater. The Seperatist war machine would steamroll over any and all resistance and purge Reach's resources. Then, they would leave, with nothing but a scarred and drained planet behind them. They had the troops, the weapons, the ships, the army. Everything the CIS army needed to reap the rewards of Reach was there. Yet somehow, there was doubt in Grievous's dark and clouded mind. There was doubt, doubt that suggested the CIS might...somehow, lose. But nonetheless, they forged onward. Passing through space's darkest corners to find this planet. "General, an unidentified object is approximately a seven miles from the starboard side," One of the pilot droids said, pointing to the radar on the control panel of the ship. Grievous craned his neck forward and glared at the radar. A green dot flashed on the radar's screen. Then 2. Then 3. Within a matter of seconds there were nearly two-dozen flashing dots in the 7 mile range on the radar. "So Reach finally detects us. Send in the fighters." "How many sir?" "Thirty, half and half of each type," Grievous growled. He let out a weak cough and walked over to the holo-table. Pressing a series of buttons on the control panel. The blue 3-D image of Count Dooku appeared on the table. "Dooku, we have detected a small fleet of ships seven miles off our starboard side. I'm sending in the fighters." "Very well," Dooku's image replied. The holo-board flickered off and Grievous stalked out of the bridge through a pair of sliding doors and went to the air hanger. 12 Tri-Fighter droids and 12 Vulture droids soared from the hangar hatch on the command Lucrehulk ship. Engines roaring and blood red droid-eyes viciously awake. TBC Expert's Opinion TBD To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Scrin (by SPARTAN 119) A Scrin patrol rolled through a pass in the middle of a desert mountain range on a planet uninhabited by intelligent life forms, as two Devastator Warships, a Planetary Assault Carrier, and several Stormriders flew overhead. The patrol was part of a larger unit send to investigate reports of unknown entities detected during a routine Tiberium seeding. Suddenly, balls of blue and red plasma- projectiles from the plasma mortars of Wraiths and Revenants fired down on the Scrin armored force. The first plasma ball impacted a Seeker and exploded in a blue fireball that also took out a Gun Walker and several Disintegrators and Buzzer swarms. Second later, another plasma projectile destroyed a Devourer Tank, as a third slammed into the top of an Annihilator Tripod, setting off the power cores for the laser cannon and sending the machine up in massive fireball. As plasma fire took out Scrin war machines left and right, the surviving vehicles elevated their weapons towards the source of the threat- a group of Covenant Wraiths and Revenants placed along the ridgeline. Devourer tanks and Annihilator Tripods fired their main lasers, the first shots burning through Wraith and Revenant Armor, and setting off their power cores in balls of blue flames. Meanwhile, A group of Covenant infantry further down the ridgeline opened up with plasma weapons and fuel rod cannons. Scrin Disintegrators, Gun Walkers, and Shock Troopers returned fire as a few surviving Buzzer hordes flew towards the Covenant. Covenant and Scrin infantry alike fell to plasma fire and buzzers, as the two Devastator warships flew up and fired their plasma cannons at the remaining Wraiths on the ridgeline. The heavy plasma bolts from the Devastators impacted like artillery fire, and cleared the ridge line of Covenant artillery. Meanwhile, the Stormriders and Invader fighters from the Planetary Assault Carrier strafed the Covenant infantry on the ridgeline, cutting down most of them, save for a few Unggoy who tried to flee, but were killed by Scrin fire soon after. But that was not the last of the Covenant, as was made abundantly clear a green guided plasma missile- a weapon known to humans as a "fuel rod cannon" impacted a Devastator Warship. Two more hits later, one of the Devastator Warships, fell from from the sky and exploded in a ball of fire as it hit the side of a mountain. A flight of banshees then flew in shooting down a pair of Stormriders. The remaining Stormriders and the fighters from the PAC responded, swarming the flight of five Banshees and blowing them out of the sky one-by-one. But that was not the last for of Covenant air force. A pair of plasma torpedoes impacted the side of the remaining Devastator, blowing the Scrin aircraft clean in half, raining wreckage everywhere. The Phantom Gunship that fired the plasma torps then fired its plasma autocannons, shooting down two more Stormriders as a burst of heavy Needler shots homed in on the last surviving enemy, exploding on impact and sending them down in flames. The Covenant Vampire fighter fired its EMP cannon, frying the shield of the PAC and destroying half its fighters. Several plasma torpedoes and heavy Needler rounds impacted the craft, destroying it. The now undirected fighters lost control and crashed. As the Phantom gunship opened up on the Scrin forces, cutting them down one-by-one, a group of Wraiths and Locusts rolled up the other side of the passed. Plasma rained down on the Scrin from land and air, destroying vehicles and infantry in a sheet of blue flames. A few hours later The Prophet of Sanctity sat in the bridge of a Covenant Corvette. He would have preferred a heavier vessel, but this was all the higher-ranking prophets would spare for the mission to this backwater system. In spite of this, the prophet insisted on accompanying Sangheili shipmaster Tydr Yasharee to witness the first contact and subjugation of the newly encountered race, which dared attempt to pollute the sacred Forerunner ruins with the foul toxic crystals they left in their wake. "Your Holiness", Tydr Yasharee said to the prophet, we have detected multiple contacts incoming, one large vessel and numerous smaller ones incoming. I also have reports the Jiralhanae Cheiftain Zaskarus has made first contact with the main enemy ground force. "Destroy the abominations, leave none alive!", the prophet ordered in response to the incoming contacts. "All units to battlestations!", Shipmaster Yasharee ordered, "Launch all aircraft". Banshees, Phantom Gunships and Vampire fighters poured out of the top and side hangar doors of the craft as squadrons of Scrin Stormriders flew in first, followed by a force of shield Planetary Assault Carriers. Behind all of them, the Scrin Mothership slowly flew upwards, attempting to get to a higher position to fire its devastating main weapon down on the Corvette. The Vampires and fired off their heavy needlers and the Phantom Gunships and the Corvette itself plasma torpedoes. Glowing blue balls of superheated plasma and crystalline alien missiles flew towards the Scrin air forces, as the Planetary Assault Carriers launched their Invader drone fighters. Left and right, Covenant heavy needler and plasma torpedo fire impacted Stormriders and Invaders. Soon, fuel rod cannon fire from the Banshees and close-range plasma autocannon fire from both sides joined the ball dueling aircraft over the desert. The blue flames of plasma fire, the pink and green explosions from the alien explosives used in Covenant "needlers" and "fuel rod cannons", and the red bolts of heavy plasma cannons created a deadly fireworks display around the dueling ships. A plasma torpedo from a Phantom Gunship de-shielded a PAC, which was then struck by several heavy needler projectiles and blown out of the sky. Meanwhile, two Phantom gunships combined their fire to bring down a second PAC. Unfortunately from the Phantoms in question, they were immediately swarmed by dozens of Invader fighters from all directions and shot to pieces. Aircraft on both sides fell from the sky, but the Covenant air force were slowly gaining control of the skies. The final death blow to the Scrin air fleet occurred when the Covenant Corvette fired off a salvo of plasma torpedoes at the Scrin mothership. The balls of superheated plasma impacted in balls of blue flames, three of them melting holes in the "ring" around the mothership, while two more impacted the centerpiece. The center of the mothership exploded as the surrounding ring fell from the sky, raining debris onto the desert floor. Without the threat of the mothership, the Covenant Corvette could focus fire on the remaining PACs, which were taken down with a single shot from the heavier plasma torpedoes on the corvette. With PACs shot down, the back bone of the Scrin air force was broken. The surviving Stormriders were quickly cleared from the skies. A few kilometers to the west A massive Scrin force was heavily engaged with a massive Covenant army, including infantry, armor and artillery. Ghosts, Revenants, and Brute Choppers rode in the flanks firing their weapons and sending Seekers and Gun Walkers up in flames. A few were hit by returning Scrin fire, but most turned away before the Scrin tripods and Devourer tanks could return fire. Then, the main forces met. Covenant Wraiths fired off their plasma mortars, some of which struck Devourers or Annihilator Tripods, knocking the Scrin war machines out of action flashes of blue fire. The main force of the Scrin, however, kept advancing, covered by their Devastator Warships, which rained death on the Covenant army, taking out vehicles left and right. The combined fire of three Devastators even destroyed out one of the Covenant's four Scarabs. The Scrin Tripods and tanks retaliated, blue laser beams burning through the armor of Wraiths and Locusts, picking off the Covenant one-by-one as the spearhead of the Scrin army moved forward, the four Eradicator Hexapods. An Eradicator fired its main plasma disc launcher at a Scarab, taking it out. One of the two remaining Scarabs retaliated, firing its massive main plasma cannon and sending the Eradicator up in a massive fireball. In spite of their best efforts, however, the superior firepower of the Scrin tanks and tripods, supported by the Devastators allowed them to start gaining ground. Things did not look good for the Covenant Ground forces... Until, suddenly, a swarm of Heavy Needler fire shot the Devastator Warships out of the sky as Phantom gunships rained superheated plasma death on Scrin, a group of them destroying a second Scrin Eradicator with a volley of plasma torpedoes. The final death blow to the Scrin, however, came from the Covenant Corvette, which has maneuvered into engagement range and fired its main plasma torpedoes. The heavy plasma fire reduced first on Eradicator, and then the second, to a mass of twisted alien metal. More plasma torpedoes took out several tanks and tripods with each shot. Within minutes, the back of the Scrin army was broken from the devastating aerial firepower, allowing the Covenant to mop up the surviving Scrin resistance. WINNER: Covenant Empire Expert's Opinion The Experts believed that, while the Scrin had superior armored vehicles, and very good aircraft that mattered little when the Covenant could gain space superiority with their superior vessel and bombard the Scrin with a withering hail of plasma. The Covenant were also more experienced, and all together more successful, almost defeating a more advanced human race, while the Scrin were repulsed by a still formidable, but less advanced version of humanity. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Space Pirates (Metroid) (by Lasifer) No battle written. Winner: The Covenant Empire Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Halo Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Xbox Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Alien Fighters Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Giants Category:Book Warriors Category:Cults